Blood Diva's daughters
by Yuki hayashi
Summary: This story takes years after episode 50. Nagisa and Riko are both daughter's of Diva. One day, Riko vists saya's sleeping chamber and gets pricked by a rose she got her, she passes outs and finds herself in... STORY IS GOING TO BE REMADE!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Okinawa and my sister Nagisa had to rush out of the door again. "She could avoid rushing, by going to bed and not staying up late. Jeez, and you at least think she knows that." I said while eating pancakes that Kai made.. "I know what you mean Riko, and even if you would tell her she just-" "Won't listen." We both said. "Well." I said while I streched. "I will be going to." I jumped off the chair and took my blue and black backpack. "Are you going to vist-" "Uh huh." I said while I shook my head. "Have a flower?" Kai asked. "Yep." I said. "Well see you later." I said while I walked to the door. "Okay." Kai called out.

Riko walked out of the restraunt, and went to the place where it all started. She saw a white rose with a blue ribbon on it. The wind started to blow gently, the ribbon moved with the winds current. Riko smiled. "He's been here already." Riko took out a white rose and tied a white ribbon with lace on it. "Ow," she said. There was a huge cut on Riko's index finger. "Aunt Saya, I'm sorry but, I won't bring roses anymore if I keep getting pricked." Riko opened up her backpack, she took out a piece cloth and a pair of scissors. She cut off a piece of the cloth and wrapped it on her finger. She put both the cloth and scissors back into her backpack. She stood up. "Oh, I feel...dizzy." Riko fainted back first, but before her head hit the concerte, somone, caught her.

"It feels, like...like I'm floating, no , being carried." Riko's eye fluttered. She was staring at a creamy white ceiling. Riko put her hands in a fist and felt cloth going into her hands. _Hmmm, I'm on a bed? _Riko thought. Riko sat up, and looked around the room she was in, it was small and had a mirror and dresser, the closet must have been one of the white doors that had a golden doorknob. "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You are in my house." Riko heard a voice said. She turned to the direction of where the voice was comming from. There in the doorway, stood a man. He had long hair, tied up into a ponytail, he had pieces of hair over his forehead, some of the pieces went down to his face and wore a black suit. He walked to where Riko was. "Who are you?" She asked. She scanned him up and down, and noticed that one of his hands were in bandages. "You look like them." He said, his voice had no emotion in it. "Look like who?" Riko asked. "Your parents, though, you look more like Riku, your father than your mother Diva." He said. "How do you know what my parent's names are?" "Because, I was there when it all happened. I was there when you were a baby. I was there, when you layed a rose on your Aunt's grave, Saya. I have always been there, I just, hadn't made myself noticeble, until now." He said. "You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" Riko asked again. "My name is Haji." "Haji...you must be the man who-" "Who also brings your Aunt Saya roses also." He said. "Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you bring me back home?" "History." He replied. "History, it may...repeat itself." "What are you talking about?" Riko asked. "I'll tell you, later." He said. "Why later?" Riko asked. "It is not time to tell you... your going to need to wait a little while longer, but, by then, you'll understand what I mean."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my own bed. "Riko! Wake up! Your going to be late!" I heard Kai's voice call from downstairs. "Late?" I looked at my alarm clock. Oh no! I thought, I quickly got out of bed and quickly got ready for school. I ran to the dining room, I saw Kai standing there with a toast in his hand. When I was right next to him, he quickly passed it to me. Before I went out of door, I jogged in place and looked back at Kai. I said Thank you and see you later. I went out the door. I saw a car waiting for me, inside I could see my sister in the backseat. She looked like she was reading lyrics to a song, she stopped reading, when she heard me open up the car door. I got in the car and buckled my seat belt, the car started to move.

"Your late, older sister. That's a shame, your usually early." She said.

"Well your usually late Nagisa." I said.

"That was a horrible comback."

"Well.." I paused. "Well-"

"You have nothing else to say Ri. Give up, you lost." I didn't say anything, and the car became quiet. Few minutes later, we were at school, my sister and I got out of the car and ran inside.

Inside the classroom I really wasn't paying any attention, I stared out of the window. _History may repeat itself...Hagi..by then I'll understand, I still don't get what he meant by that. I'm guessing something bad is going to happen, by the way he said it. But, now that I think about it he didn't really show any emotion in his words when he said other things. The question I'm wondering is was that a dream? Or did that really happen? Did I really meet Hagi? How did I get in my own bed if it was real? Did Kai or Nagisa noticed that I was gone or not? _I sighed and took my eyes off the window and looked around at the classroom, I noticed that the classroom was empty. I stood up from my chair and took my backpack. I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. _Kai and Nagisa must have noticed me disappearing, it wouldn't make any sense if they didn't. I mean I was gone for awhile, maybe Hagi told them and they just didn't feel like saying anything about it. Right now, I'm starting to wonder what happened long ago. I think I have a right to know, well at least know if what happened in the past was good or not._I felt something hit my head, that hit interrupted my thinking.

"Your really staring off into space today Riko." I heard a male voice say. I stopped walking and turned around.

I saw a male with brown hair.

"Tom, hello." I said, not really interested or wanting a conversation. It became silent for a long time. I couldn't stand standing there in silence doing nothing, so I just turned around and continued to walk.

When I was on the front of the school, I looked up at the sky, which was a bit cloudy. _Maybe I should research, wait, research what? I don't know what to research, so that idea is definitely out. I guess I should just wait until the time comes, but waiting around and not knowing whether it's good or bad is kinda...um hard. I don't even know how long it'll take before that time comes, I could be waiting for months and nothing would happen. _I sighed again.

I stood in the hallway, waiting silently.

"Hey! Nagisa!" Someone said, I turned around and smiled, it was my friend Nadeshiko, who had recently not only put purple streaks, but cut her long black hair. She had her book bag on her shoulder. She started to look around me. "Where's-"

"My lovable sister? I dunno, I'm not her babysitter. I'm the youngest one, remember? She should be waiting for me instead of me waiting for her." I said.

"Well, we should go before its too late. I'll drop you off at your house or maybe we could go eat somewhere?"

"That sounds good, a nice treat for waiting for my daydreaming, late sister." I said. Nadeshiko and I began to walk out of the halls. That's when we heard an unbeautiful, sickening, blood curdling scream. Nadeshiko and I looked at each other.

"Nagisa..." She began to say with a look in her eye that clearly said 'lets go check it out.'

"No. This isn't our problem and if we go we'll probably just make things worse." I said, I then flipped my long hair behind my shoulder.

"Nagisa..." She said again.

"No."

"Nagisssaa...What if we end up on the news for doing something like this?"

I laughed a bit. "Your kidding right? Why would the media come here, there is no big story." I said.

"We don't know that, who knows? Maybe a robber or a rapist or a pedophile that has been stalking a girl for a long time came on campus? And he's wanted and if we catch him we get...millions and millions of Yen!" "What ifs? Are you serious?" Nadeshiko gave me a begging a look. I exhaled. "Fine."

"Hooray! It'll be quicker if we run." She said.

Nadeshiko and I started to run down the hallways and ignored the teachers that yelled at us as we passed them by. I waited patiently as we began to run toward the direction where the scream came. We then heard another scream and saw students in the distance crowding around a door that belonged to a science class.

When we were finally there, we shoved through the crowd and ignored complaints from other nosey students. Sadly, when we were in front of the door, the shade was pulled down. Like that was going to stop us. I then tried to open the door, sadly it was locked. Like that was going to stop me.

"If only we had something to break that window with."I said. I then looked all around myself, it was then that I saw the janitor.

"Oh, this is absolutely marvelous." I said, I watched the janitor walk into a classroom. I used that moment to grab a mop from the cart he left behind. I ran back to the door, hoping that all students will clear the way for me, which they did and if they didn't I would've ran them over. I could hear some crashing from inside the classroom as I ran. I then used all my strength and whacked the end of the broom with the window, which definitely did not work. I sighed as I through the mop aside, not even caring if someone would get hit.

"Well, well, well. Any ideas Nadeshiko?"

"I could pick the lock." She said.

"You can pick a lock?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you say anything before? That could've saved me the effort AND time of trying to get inside."

"Sorry." She said.

Nadeshiko then started to dig into her book bag. As I waited for her to get out whatever she needed to pick the lock I could hear smashing sounds, once again coming from the classroom. I looked around myself and could see the crowd clearing up.

"Here we go!" Nadeshiko said. I looked at her and saw that she had pulled out a small blue briefcase and open it, inside where all sorts of stuff which I'm guessing can be used to pick a lock. Nadeshiko then started to pick the lock, every few seconds or so she would quickly switch tools. I tapped my foot.

"There!" Nadeshiko said as she opened the door. I walked to her, it was then that I noticed that we were the only ones there. We both peeked inside and what we saw was definitely surprising.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was really messed up everywhere, glass was on the floor, chair were knocked down and broken, there was textbooks on the ground some were torn up, oh and there was some very unlovely blood on the ground. "Whoa, Looks like a natural disaster happened in here." I said as I looked around the classroom, it was dark and I'm guessing it was mainly because lights on the roof were broken. Though I didn't need any lights to recongize the unlovely bloody girl sitting against the wall, espically since I've seen her face a million times. It WAS my face. "Well, now we know where my twin is. OF course it would be her to make such an unlovely scream." I said. Nadeshiko tapped my shoulder. I looked at her, she looked freaked out like there was a ghost near us or something. "Look." She said as she pointed. I looked in the direction she was pointing at. "Ew. Okay, now that is the most ugliest thing I've ever seen." I said. Right in front of us was a thing, there's nothing else to describe it but a thing. A nasty, yellow eyed thing, it had brown skin and a large...um I think its called snout? Well its not really important what the heck it looks like or what it is, all that's important is that its comming at us! "Riko, what is going on?" I asked and looked quickly back at my sister who didn't even move, she was just staring at something near the ground it was then that I noticed a body laying in front of the creature.


	5. Chapter 5

I just couldn't believe what had happened. It just happened so fast, it was after school and I had gone outside. After being outside for awhile I remembered that I was suppose to come home with my twin, Nagisa.

I went back inside and the moment I came in my science teacher came up to me and he said he wanted me to come to his classroom so we could discuss something. So we went to his classroom and inside it. Before he even got to say a word we both noticed that there was a thing, some type of creature in there with us. It didn't make sense to me, at first I thought it was imagination until..it attacked my teacher. It looked like the teacher was definitely not expecting the creature to be there, cause he looked just as shocked as I did. Though that shock went away soon since he then took out a silent gun and began shooting at it and after awhile my teacher stabbed it with something but sadly the creature attacked him soon after that. My teacher then collapsed on the floor and began to transform into something. When my teacher came up from the floor, he wasn't exactly my teacher anymore, he was now like the creature which seemed to have disappeared somewhere. My teacher was now looking at me and drooling. He looked like he wanted to eat me. I started to back away from him, when I tripped over and fell backwards, and as I fell I screamed. Then I saw total darkness while feeling my head hitting the ground.


End file.
